swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is a Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. After his death during the Battle of Endor and resurrection in 2013, he became a Jedi Master in the Remnant and helped establish the Jedi Order of Earth. Early Life Born to the slave Shmi Skywalker in 1936, Anakin was conceived by midi-chlorians, the symbiotic organisms that allowed individuals to touch the Force, and he and his mother were brought to the desert planet of Tatooine to be the slaves of Gardulla the Hutt. They soon ended up as the property of the Toydarian Watto, and Skywalker exhibited exceptional piloting skills and a reputation for being able to build and repair anything even at a young age which included the protocol droid C-3PO. In 1945, Skywalker encountered the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Padmé Amidala, and he helped them secure the parts they needed for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic podracing event—only to learn that he had also won his freedom in doing so. Becoming a Jedi Reluctantly leaving his mother behind, Skywalker accompanied Jinn and his group to the Republic's capital of Coruscant and participated in the Battle of Naboo, helping to free Amidala's homeworld from the armies of the Trade Federation. While Jinn was killed during the battle, Jinn's student Obi-Wan Kenobi followed Jinn's wishes and took on Skywalker as his Padawan, and much of the Jedi Council believed that Skywalker was the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy: one who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith Order. Skywalker and Kenobi had a number of adventures during the Padawan's decade of training to become a Jedi, but as the Separatist Crisis threatened to tear the Republic apart in 1955, Skywalker was reunited with Amidala when he was assigned to protect her from assassins. The two grew close during the course of the assignment, though they were caught up in the Battle of Geonosis and the beginning of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Losing an arm during the fighting, Skywalker received a cybernetic replacement, and he and Amidala were secretly married in the days after the battle, despite the Jedi Code's restrictions on romantic attachments. During the Clone Wars, which raged for the next two years, Skywalker was granted the rank of Jedi Knight and became known to the public as the "Hero with No Fear." Taking on the Togruta Ahsoka Tano as his apprentice, Skywalker fought alongside Kenobi and his fellow Jedi in scores of battles, and his friendship with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine deepened despite the Jedi Order's wariness of Palpatine's rapid acquisition of further powers during the course of the war. Throughout the Clone Wars, Skywalker's anger and sense of loss pushed him ever closer to the dark side of the Force, and his visions of Amidala dying in childbirth in 1957 made him desperate to find a way to save his wife. Palpatine, who was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, manipulated Skywalker into becoming his apprentice with the promise of saving Amidala, and Skywalker became the Sith Lord Darth Vader as Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire and slowly eradicated the Jedi Order. Becoming Darth Vader Vader and Kenobi clashed on Mustafar after Vader attacked his wife in the belief that she had betrayed him, and the newly christened Sith Lord was left limbless and ravaged by fire at the end of their battle. Encased in a suit of life-sustaining black armor and believing his wife to be dead, Vader embraced his role as the Emperor's right hand and enforcer, hunting down Jedi survivors and enforcing the will of the Empire for years to come. In 1975, Vader was dispatched to the planet Lothal where the Spectres were causing major havoc for The Empire including destroying Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's Star Destroyer. Vader's efforts would also have little to no success in part to the sudden reappearance of Ahsoka Tano who left Vader's armor heavily damaged following a duel on Malachor. At one point, Hera Syndulla and her ship the Ghost had managed to snare Vader in his own tractor beam trap. While dealing with a growing rebellion, the Sith Lord trained a secret apprentice named Galen Marek, though his plans to overthrow his master had not advanced far when the Galactic Civil War erupted between the Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic in 1976. In 1977, the Death Star—the Empire's greatest superweapon—was destroyed by a young Rebel pilot despite Vader's efforts, and Vader became obsessed with discovering the pilot's identity, only to learn that it was Luke Skywalker: his own son, born before Amidala's death. Hunting Luke, Redemption, and Death Vader continued to pursue both Skywalker and the Alliance over the next three years, finally luring his son into a trap on the mining colony of Cloud City in 1980 where the two dueled. Vader revealed his identity to Skywalker, though his son refused to join him and escaped. During this time, Vader's already short temper with Imperial officers would become even shorter resulting in the executions of Admiral Kendall Ozzel who had brought Death Squadron out of lightspeed too close to the Hoth Rebel Base and Captain Lorth Needa who had been unable to capture the Millennium Falcon. This also resulted in the promotion of Captain Firmus Piett who had correctly read the data sent by a probe droid from Hoth as being the Rebel Base while Ozzel dismissed it as smugglers or something else to Admiral. When Darth Sidious learned of Skywalker's existence, he set in motion his own plans to recruit Skywalker and thereby replace Vader, but Skywalker surrendered himself to Imperial forces on the forest moon of Endor in 1983 in hopes of redeeming his father and turning him back to the light side. In a final duel on Death Star II as the Battle of Endor raged around them, Skywalker and Vader fought each other, and Vader refused his son's attempts to redeem him, learning that Skywalker had a twin sister named Leia in the process. Skywalker defeated his father but refused to kill him, and when Sidious attempted to kill the young man, Vader—moved by his son's love—abandoned the dark side and sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. Mortally wounded, Anakin made peace with his son and became one with the Force, though his reputation, his legacy, and his family endured for decades afterwards. Earthly Adventures Chasing Sidious In 2008, Anakin's spirit appeared on Earth after sensing that Sidious had turned up on the planet. Anakin's first contact after consulting with Luke and Yoda was with Jedi Master Kyp Durron who traced Sidious to the town of Haddonfield, Illinois where Sidious and Doctor Terence Wynn planned to inflict the Curse of Thorn on then soon-to-be six-year-old Josh Myers much like they had done to Josh's father Michael. While Kyp worked to gather Jedi on Earth including Jedi Master Bryan Khayman, Anakin took steps in The Force to shift the odds in favor of the Light Side which included sending Qui-Gon Jinn's Lightsaber to Michael. Although Sidious was thwarted by Michael, Kyp, and Luke while Wynn was killed by Josh, Anakin knew Sidious would return and began showing Michael how to use his newly-discovered powers. Sidous did return in 2009 in a failed attempt to get revenge on Michael and then again in 2010 where he attempted to seduce a young Force-Sensitive to the Dark Side. Although this attempt at recruiting a new apprentice was unsuccessful. Sidious managed to kill Bryan Khayman, but was soon chased away by the arrivals of Michael and Anakin's spirit. Resurrection In 2013, Anakin along with Padme and Obi-Wan Kenobi were resurrected by The Force as it moved to counteract Sidious' actions. Anakin and Obi-Wan would later assume leadership roles in the Jedi Order of Earth. Anakin was joined a year later by Galen Marek and Ahsoka's granddaughter Erica Rex who also served to keep the peace between Anakin and Galen. Padme also insisted that Anakin seek treatment from Doctor Ben Loomis for his anger and the past trauma. He also requested a modified version of Vader's armor be created as a costume useful for intimidating Remnant officers when the threats of court-martial and transfer to an unfavorable posting from General Joseph Rodgers didn't work. Sometime prior to 2018, Padme ordered that the costume be disposed of. In late 2016, Anakin and Obi-Wan decided to jointly take on the task of training Josh as a Padawan while attempting to create a Jedi Code for the order that they both credited Khayman with creating. While Obi-Wan wanted to include as much of the old code as possible, Anakin quickly pointed out what parts of the old Jedi Code he had violated like it was New York City's jaywalking law. New Baby and the First Order In 2017, Padme became pregnant with what the couple considered their third child who was born in early 2018 and named Rachael Shmi Skywalker. While this was going on, Anakin received word during a visit from his granddaughter Jaina Solo that Sidious had seduced his oldest grandson Jacen Solo and the two had assumed leadership positions of a group calling itself the First Order. After Wanda Houston and Padme brought the rumor of a First Order invasion of the planet Lothal following the arrival of Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger to the United Nations, Anakin was joined by Jaina, Obi-Wan, and Michael on the Astro Megaship where during Operation Lothal Freedom the four would successfully confront and convince Jacen to leave Sidious and return with them to Earth. Anakin and Jacen would later take part in a mission to rescue Ezra from the planet Onyx where he was being held by agents of Grinta the Hutt. Anakin was present in 2019 when Ezra, Darius Carpenter, Lucy Felth, and R9-D2 presented the Remnant's Executive Committee with the disturbing news that the FIrst Order had begun construction on its own version of the Death Star to which Anakin commented that he was no fan of the first one or the egos of some of the people involved with its construction singling out Director Orson Krennic and Admiral Conan Antonio Motti as examples. Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:New York City Category:Skywalker Family